


Alive

by KurosawaReika



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fantasy, Hurt with no Comfort, Interspecies, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Soulmates, Vampire!Newt, Werewolf!Thomas, alpha!thomas, let's celebrate Newt is gay
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: Bukan selongsong peluru yang Newt takutkan, bukan pula pemburu bernafsu pembunuh. Yang Newt takutkan hanyalah jika ia harus merelakan Thomas pergi.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi oleh fic bertema sama; Werewolf!Thomas x Vampire!Newt, berjudul Interspecies oleh newtntommy >> https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937572
> 
> Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk merayakan "Newt is gay". HAHAHA. xD

* * *

**a Maze Runner fanfiction**

**Alive © KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the cast. Maze Runner Series belong to James Dashner.

This is a non-profitable fanwork.

* * *

Suara tembakan menggema ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Bau mesiu mengudara bersama aroma sangit kayu dan dedaunan kering yang menyengat hidung. Teriakan brutal sarat amarah dan keinginan membunuh saling bersahutan. Awan mendung menggantung tinggi, menghalangi cahaya keperakan bulan, menjadikan api yang berasal dari tenda yang terbakar sebagai satu-satunya penerangan di malam yang mencekam itu.

Newt berlari menuju tenda yang hampir habis tak bersisa. Napasnya yang tertahan seketika meledak keluar bersama jerit frustrasi saat matanya menangkap sosok Sonya yang terkapar tak jauh dari situ. Sebuah panah api melesat di sebelah telinganya tepat sebelum ia bergerak hendak menolong si gadis berambut pirang. Ia berhasil menghindari anak panah itu pada detik yang sama dengan terdengarnya suara letusan tembakan. Harriet muncul entah dari mana dengan senapan laras panjang di tangan, membentengi Newt yang segera memanfaatkan celah sepersekian menit untuk menyelamatkan Sonya dan membawanya ke balik bongkahan batu besar.

Di sana, Aris tengah berjongkok di sebelah Winston yang tampak kesakitan, berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mengeluarkan selongsong peluru dari bahu si pemuda serigala. Newt membaringkan Sonya di sampingnya. Telapak tangannya yang dingin menepuk-nepuk pipi pucat perempuan itu. Sedikit kelegaan menyelimutinya saat Sonya perlahan membuka mata. Sekujur badan wanita itu penuh luka bakar, namun regenerasi kulit dan daya penyembuhannya masih cukup untuk menariknya dari ambang kematian.

Baru saja Newt hendak membantu Aris membalutkan perban ke beberapa luka Sonya yang tampak parah, sebuah granat berskala kecil tiba-tiba jatuh di tidak jauh dari batu tempat mereka berlindung.

“ _Shit!_ ” umpat Newt. Tubuhnya ia jatuhkan ke atas Sonya, berusaha melindungi saudarinya itu dari lontaran bebatuan yang hancur.

“Aris.” Dengan napas dan detak jantung memburu, Newt berkata, “Kau bawa Winston dan Sonya ke dalam hutan. Lari ke selatan, tunggu di _Blue Point_.”

Darah terlihat mengalir dari pelipis Aris. “Bagaimana dengan kalian?”

Lagi, suara ledakan bom menggelegar, kali ini dari arah berlawanan.

Newt menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai lecet sebelum menjawab, “Kami akan menyusul. Aku akan memberitahu yang lain agar kita mundur.”

Sorot mata Aris tampak ragu, namun ia tetap mengangguk. Newt membantu memapah Winston berdiri, sementara Sonya yang digendong oleh Aris telah menghilang lebih dulu ke dalam kegelapan hutan belantara.

Segera setelah Winston agak pulih, ia melesat kembali ke area tempat tinggal mereka yang kini telah berubah menjadi medan pertempuran werewolf dan vampir melawan para pemburu. Kaki jenjangnya bergerak cepat menghindari rentetan peluru yang seolah tak ada habisnya. Tangannya dengan sigap menyelamatkan siapa pun yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya.

Ia berhasil menarik Brenda dari cengkeraman tangan seorang pemburu dengan sebuah pukulan tepat ke rahang pria pembunuh itu. Bersama Jorge yang terkena luka tembak di betis kiri, Newt menyuruh perempuan berambut hitam pendek itu agar melarikan diri ke hutan bersama yang lainnya.

Di sisi lain _camp_ , Ben berhasil menembak hancur kepala pemburu yang menusuk Harriet dengan sebilah pedang perak. Newt hendak berlari menghampiri Harriet yang tersungkur bersimbah darah ketika sepasang tangan kekar menarik badannya bersembunyi di bayang-bayang karavan rongsok.

Newt berontak mencoba melepaskan diri. Tetapi cengkeraman tangan itu terlalu kuat membekap mulutnya.

“Thomas ....”

Tangan yang menariknya adalah milik Thomas. Pria serigala itu kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya, memerangkap tubuh Newt pada dinding karavan yang berkarat.

“Newt, dengarkan aku baik-baik.”

Sepasang iris coklat yang biasa menatapnya hangat kini telah berubah warna menjadi semerah darah. Tarikan napasnya tak beraturan. Nada bicaranya rendah dan penuh dominasi, khas Alpha. Kedua tangan bercakar runcing memegang kedua bahu Newt erat tanpa melukai.

“Tidak ....” bisik Newt lemah. Dadanya mendadak terasa sesak. Bulir peluh turun kian deras membasahi _bekas gigitan_ di ceruk lehernya. “Harriet ....”

Thomas menoleh ke samping. Mengikuti arah pandang pria berambut pirang itu, Thomas melihat Teresa membawa pergi Harriet dengan tubuh serigalanya. Ben menjadi tameng sampai gelap pekat hutan menelan sosok mereka.

“Newt.” Thomas menyentak tubuh Newt yang gemetar. “Newt, dengarkan aku.” Thomas berusaha mati-matian menarik atensi Newt padanya. “Kau harus pergi dari sini. Lari ke hutan, lari sampai dinding perbatasan.”

Debu dari tanah kering berterbangan bercampur dengan abu bakaran, mengacaukan indera penciuman. Mata Newt mulai memanas dan berair, mungkin akibat kepulan asap hitam di sekeliling mereka yang makin pekat. “Tidak ....” sahutnya. Pita suaranya bergetar, membuat kata-katanya kacau bercampur dengan isak tertahan.

Rahang Thomas mengeras. “Jorge kenal seseorang bernama Marcus di sana, yang akan membantu kalian menyeberangi perbatasan.”

“Tidak ....”

“Bawa yang lain pergi dari sini. Sonya, Aris, Ben, Teresa ... semuanya.”

“Thomas ....”

“Kau bisa melakukannya, Newt. Aku percaya padamu.”

Air mata Newt turun lebih cepat dari gelengan kepalanya. Suaranya parau. “Tidak. Aku—”

“Kau harus tetap hidup, Newt.”

Kalimat barusan menghujam tepat ke ulu hati. Lutut Newt melemas. Ia bergantung pada lengan Thomas yang menyangga tubuhnya agar tetap tegak. _Bekas gigitan_ di lehernya berdenyut kuat, mengirimkan geletar ke sekujur badannya.

“Tidak. Aku akan bertarung di sini ....”

“Newt, aku mohon ....” Ekspresi Thomas melunak.

Newt menggeleng cepat. “Tidak, Thomas.”

“Tolong lindungi keluarga kita.”

Badan Newt meremang. Ia mengangkat kepala yang entah sejak kapan tertunduk. Matanya lurus menatap Thomas. Iris merah darah telah berubah kembali menjadi coklat almond, warna favoritnya. Mata itu balas memandang tanpa berkedip. Tanpa disadari, kristal bening mulai mengalir dari balik kelopak matanya.

Newt tengah mencoba merangkai kata-kata menjadi kalimat yang lebih koheren, ketika teriakan Minho mendahuluinya.

“Thomas!” Tampak Minho sedang bersembunyi di balik tumpukan drum kosong bekas bensin. Gally membungkuk di belakang Minho, mengambil ancang-ancang hendak menerkam.

Kedua pria serigala itu bertelanjang dada. Cakar menghiasi ujung-ujung jari yang berlumur darah campur lumpur. Taring mencuat dari mulut yang menggeram menahan gejolak emosi. Thomas mengangguk pelan ke arah mereka. Saat itulah Newt bisa menebak apa yang sedang direncanakan Thomas. Rasa panas mulai membakar lehernya.

“Kita tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka, Thomas. Kita mundur sekarang, secepatnya tinggalkan tempat ini—”

“Aku tidak bisa pergi,” sela Thomas. “Aku harus melindungi tanah kita.”

Raut wajah Thomas berubah. Newt bisa merasakan dengan jelas kesedihan terpancar kuat dari kristal keemasan itu, lantaran perasaan yang sama tengah menggerogoti akal sehatnya. Tungkai kaki Newt tidak sanggup lagi menahan beban tak kasat mata itu. Ia ambruk, jatuh terduduk di atas tanah yang berguncang akibat kerusuhan tiada henti.

Riuh derap langkah kaki datang dari segala penjuru, tanda para pemburu mulai menekan kedudukan mereka.

“Thomas!” seru Minho. Di belakangnya, Gally telah bertransformasi sepenuhnya menjadi serigala besar berbulu abu-abu.

Newt bisa mendengar detak jantung Thomas berpacu dengan waktu. Ia dapat menangkap kekhawatiran dan kegelisahan yang tercermin pada kerutan dalam di alisnya. Ia pun mampu menerjemahkan tatapan sendu Thomas sebagai suatu sirat harapan.

Akan tetapi, Newt tidak sanggup meninggalkan pria itu. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan belahan jiwanya bertarung di sini sementara ia sendiri melarikan diri.

_Tidak! Aku tidak bisa—_

“Newt.” Thomas berlutut di depannya.

Newt merutuki pandangannya yang memburam akibat air mata yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

“Lari dan pergilah dari sini. Lari terus, jangan menengok ke belakang.” Telapak tangan Thomas yang panas bersentuhan dengan kulit Newt yang dingin. Jemarinya menyusuri lekuk leher Newt dengan lembut, dan berhenti tepat di _bekas gigitan_ itu. “Apapun yang terjadi, jangan berhenti berlari. Jangan kembali kemari. Larilah terus sampai perbatasan.”

Newt ingin menyanggah. Ia ingin memukul Thomas tepat di wajah dan mengumpat betapa bodoh tindakan pria itu. Ia ingin melawan dan bersikap egois. Ia ingin menyeret paksa Thomas dan kabur bersama.

Ia ingin melindungi Thomas.

“Tommy ....”

Minho sudah berubah wujud menjadi serigala berbulu hitam. Ia dan Gally tampak siap menyerang musuh kapan saja. Mereka hanya sedang menunggu komando dari sang Alpha.

Desing peluru tiada henti-hentinya membelah angin malam. Kalimat-kalimat provokasi terdengar bersahut-sahutan dengan geraman rendah para manusia serigala. Jerit ketakutan dan suara gigi-gigi tajam mengoyak daging membuat malam kian mencekam.

“Tommy ....”

Thomas tersenyum. Akan tetapi Newt luput melihat kehangatan di sana; sensasi hangat rumah yang selalu dirindukannya. Kepalanya terlalu berat, dan tubuhnya lemas nyaris mati rasa. Jari-jari tremor Newt memegang erat lengan atas Thomas, seolah hidupnya bergantung di sana.

Sudut mata Thomas memerah. Pria itu mungkin sedang menahan tangis dan mencoba bersikap setegar yang ia bisa, meski tahu bahwa hal tersebut sia-sia saja disembunyikan dari Newt, orang yang paling mengerti dirinya lebih dari siapa pun.

Thomas mendekatkan wajah dan mencium kening Newt yang dipenuhi titik-titik keringat. Ia kemudian menyandarkan dahinya di sana, hingga ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Pada momen itu, pusat dunia Newt bergeser kepada Thomas; tubuh panas, napas pendek, detak jantung abnormal, dan suara rendah yang menenangkan. Dengan bibir pucat, Thomas berbisik di telinganya, dan seketika itu juga Newt menghambur ke pelukan sang serigala.

Akan tetapi kekacauan di sekeliling mereka tidak membiarkan Newt sempat menyampaikan apa pun. Dalam hitungan detik, Thomas telah dengan sigap menarik tubuh Newt berdiri. Satu usapan lembut di pipi dan sentuhan ibu jari yang menghapus jejak air mata menjadi interaksi terakhir mereka.

Newt bergerak melesat menuju hutan, hampir bersamaan dengan Thomas yang berubah wujud menjadi serigala berbulu coklat dalam satu lompatan. Suara lolongan Thomas bergaung ke segala arah, yang segera disahut oleh lolongan lain dari dalam hutan.

_Lari, Newt! Lari dan jangan menengok ke belakang!_

Air mata Newt belum juga berhenti mengalir, begitu pula dengan langkah kakinya. Kalimat itu terus terngiang di telinga, menjadi satu-satunya rantai yang menariknya untuk tetap berlari.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Teresa dan Ben muncul dari balik semak belukar, mengapit tubuhnya, mengarahkan kakinya agar terus bergerak ke selatan. Rombongan yang lain; Jorge, Sonya, Aris, dan teman-temannya yang selamat, telah lebih dulu berlari di depan.

Ben sama sekali tidak melepaskan kaitan tangannya pada lengan atas Newt sepanjang mereka menyelamatkan diri, pun dengan Teresa yang berkali-kali mencuri pandang lewat sudut mata, memastikan keadaannya. Bertiga mereka terus dan hanya bisa terus berlari, meski luka menganga dalam diri mereka makin melebar dan mendalam, memproyeksikan luka yang diderita oleh belahan jiwa masing-masing.

_Aku mencintaimu, Newt._

Denyut konstan di ceruk lehernya menjadi sumber kekuatan tunggal yang tersisa bagi Newt untuk tetap hidup.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> kembali lagi ke fandom ini setelah sekian lama untuk merayakan gay!Newt is canon, hahaha.
> 
> sebenarnya nulis fic ini udah dari lama banget, kalau ga salah di Januari 2019. entah ya terus lama mengendap di draft aja gitu, sampai pindah fandom dan fic ini ga pernah tersentuh lagi. hari ini aku kebut edit biar bisa di-posting di hari bersejarah, wkwkwk.
> 
> terima kasih untuk yang udah sempat mampir dan baca. ILYSM! <3


End file.
